Playing with Fire
by Ashlaid
Summary: [For myxbeautifulxlove contest] [OneShot] Shopping at the mall always seems like a good idea. She had never really played with fire, and she didn't expect it to get out of her control.


**Okay, so contest entry for **myxbeautifulxlove **contest. OneShot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

A look of surprise registers on her face as he stood in front of her, bent over panting. He had hoped that he would be able to catch up with her. A smile formed on her lips, seeing him there in front of her, he stood up, towering over her smaller frame a smirk on his own lips.

He wondered why he chased after her sometimes, when he saw looking over at _him _with a smile on her face, a bittersweet smile that would pull at anyone's heart. She had that look on her face now as she watched him pass by with another; it made him angry at _him_ and with himself.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and started dragging her in the opposite direction of the happy couple.

"Axel, where-" She started.

"It's a secret." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Shopping at the mall **always seems like a good idea when you first think about it but after looking around at all the people, maybe not as much as he had thought. Kairi didn't seem to mind, which made him feel a little better. He didn't know what he was doing so he stood at the entrance, looking stupid. Kairi must have felt sorry for him because she pulled him into the crowd a smile on her face as move towards different stores. 

"So the mall?" Kairi asks with a smile.

"I admit that it is not one of the best kept secrets but I could try." Axel replies with a smirk, Kairi smiles at his bad attempt a joke.

He felt his insides melt, just a little at her warm smile. He loved making her smile, sometimes he wondered if she realized that and only smiled to humor him and his odd hobbies. But her knew it wasn't the same, she was waiting for someone else and he was, he was that crazed guy who dragged her to the mall.

"So, you like Sora?" Axel asks as he leans against a clothes rack as she looked at a different one.

"No." She replied to quickly; Axel gave her a sideways glance.

"Is it so obvious?" She asks in a small voice.

It was times like this when he felt stupid, really stupid. When she would look up at him expectantly, waiting for his answer and he wondered why he even bothered. She was so beautiful and she must feel like second best compared to Namine, who had Sora.

"Only to someone who's paying enough attention." He replies.

She tilts her head at him, and he thought for a moment a look of understanding came into her eyes, but she smiled and nodded at him, which dispelled that illusion. He wondered what went through her head sometimes, but then again he had a pretty good idea whenever she saw Sora and Namine together.

"What do you think of this?" Kairi asks, holding up a pink sleeveless dress in front of herself.

"Great, you should get it." Axel replied.

"Really?" Kairi asks.

Kairi moved over to the cheakout line, the pink dress in her hands, a big smile on her face. He moved to join her in the line slowly, but not before he saw Sora and Namine walk by holding hands, and laughing, like the perfect couple.

"Hey-"

"Axel, do you think that we could, go out sometime." Kairi asked tentatively; he looked down at her small smile, and smiled himself.

"That would be awesome."

* * *

She had that bittersweet smile on again when they walked into school together. Roxas waved and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at her and let go of her hand when they got to her locker. 

"When are you going to pick me up?" Kairi asks with a smile.

"7-ish." Axel replied with a smirk.

"Okay. I'm glad that we're together." She waved as he walked off to his class.

He didn't notice the tell tale smile on her face as he left, to happy about his fortune.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two really awesome weeks. For him maybe, she smiled about the same but it was still the same for her. Maybe he was over looking just so he could experience what it would be like to be with her, just for a little while, but deep down he knew he was deceiving himself. 

"So, he broke up with her." It wasn't a question; she wouldn't look at him.

"No, I just don't know." She replied with down cast eyes.

"He broke up with her because he suddenly noticed that you were dating me, and now wants to date you. You never really felt for me did you?"

"Axel, please!" She begged wanting to explain.

"Whatever, I knew it would happen." Axel replied.

She looked surprised like the day when he ran after her, but there was also hurt there instead of a smile. He moved to the door of her room slamming it after him, knocking over the candle she had lit earlier.

* * *

**Fires **aren't expected, because if they had been, Kairi's father would have had fires under his house insurance, and Kairi would had known the easiest way out of her bedroom instead staring at its dancing form, dazed. She would have climbed out her window or smothered it with her towel that was hanging on one of her bedposts. Then again, Kairi had never played with fire before. 

"_I heard that they had to pull her out of her room."_

"_Poor thing."_

"_She survived with third degree burns on her arms and legs."_

"_The house is nothing but ashes now, they only had enough time to save the family and stop it from spreading to the neighbors house." _

"_They said it started from a candle.."_

Kairi had looked surprised when he visited her in the hospital, Sora had already came, bearing flowers and telling her how worried he was and if she would be his girlfriend he would be the happiest guy in school. And she nodded and told him yes, because that was what she had always wanted anyway. And then she confided to him that she hated **fires**. When Axel entered her room she told him the same thing. She smiled at him the way she used to and laughed awkwardly when he didn't return it.

"Axel-"

Axel loved **fires,** to be honest he was a pyro, but even he knew what to do if one ever got beyond his control, Kairi didn't, then again she never really realized that she was playing with fire. Maybe if she had, she never would have dated him. Which he was begining to wish, as he stood in the doorway looking at her beautiful face.

"You shouldn't play with fire." He said quietly, she looked at him, confused and he knew she didn't get it, but it was okay, she wasn't supposed to.

* * *

**Playing with fire. Yeah. It makes sense to me, I mean come on it is Axel. **


End file.
